


烟

by youtiansuole



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiansuole/pseuds/youtiansuole
Summary: -听说你们今都被gala甜到有蛀牙？我来帮你们拔-请叫我合格牙医-我这个医疗组牙医头头单挑你们一堆要写gala甜文的（不慌）-乐极生悲，勿忘戒之-圈地自萌，上身头秃-死亡警告死亡警告！（外加ooc警告）-建议食用bgm： Dark Paradise（中文翻译超神，还有在此吹爆打雷姐，居然让我找到了打雷姐这首神曲。）





	烟

金博洋不喜欢烟草味，可他今天破例抽了一盒烟。  
就在一个小时前，他跟羽生结弦分手了，原因很简单，感情不合。  
曾被人喻为最为默契，甚至在几个小时前的世锦赛gala上他还懵懂的学着羽生的贝尔曼，可最后只做成了半贝尔曼，自己还甜甜的傻笑这着看羽生结弦，对方也极其宠溺的回笑着。  
“天总，还没走呐？”满头大汗的周知方拿着保温瓶进了男单换衣室，他看见金博洋在脱冰鞋，又回想起了他和羽生的种种，不由得低下了头，嘴紧抿着，仿佛在做什么决定一样。  
“嗯，没呢，在这边磨蹭了好久，就是为了等羽生，不过看你这情况，恐怕羽生一晚上都别想下来了。”金博洋脱下了冰鞋，揉了揉自己略微发红的脚腕，随后他像一个恋爱中的小姑娘一样腼腆的笑了笑耸耸表示无奈，毕竟是日本主场，人气旺也是很正常的。  
“不过还好我提前下来了，不然不次于你这满头大汗。”金博洋指了指周知方的额头，现在他的额头还冒着汗，金博洋随手把一旁自己的毛巾丢给周知方后自言自语道  
“不知道牛哥在场上被樱花妹们围攻的惨不惨，他还是个爱出汗的，恐怕一会儿得先回家再去寿司店。”金博洋笑了笑，他换好了和羽生同款的鞋子，拿起小蜘蛛纸抽塞进背包里，随后拿起了手机来开始刷手机。  
“天总...你们今天是纪念日吧。”周知方继续擦着头发，毛巾的长度正好挡住他的眼神，金博洋愣了一下，随后迅速点了点头，他埋在手机里的脸上出现了可以的红晕。  
“场上的声音...咦？刚要说声音很大，就突然没有声音了。”金博洋一脸疑问的挠了挠脑袋，看了看手表，发现寿司店订桌时间马上过了。随后听到了羽生磕磕绊绊的英文声，心里还默默点赞了一下，至少人家说的好听，可一旁的周知方听了一会后貌似知道了什么然后立刻上前捂住一脸沉醉在夸自家老公的金博洋的耳朵。  
【Er...Everybody...I will announce today Err... I'm going to be married.Yes,she's so cute and quiet，so we will be happniess.】  
“小周你干吗，有什么秘密似的，忘记我是个英语渣了吗。”金博洋笑了笑，他拍开了周知方的手，可他的思绪却远到万里，他在刚刚貌似听到了marry一词，不过自己摇了摇头，也许听错了呢，他继续低头刷抖音。  
【やはり日本语のあとですね（笑）私と彼女と結婚を控え、みんな好きな私が今后も支持】  
“啪嗒”金博洋的手机掉在了地上，要说他一个为了偶像学日文的人说不懂这句话，怕是在骗鬼。他眼神发直，像木头人一样瞅着周知方，微红的眼框暴露出他此刻的十分复杂、难以比喻的心情。  
“小周……今天不是愚人节对吧？牛哥这个笑话可并不好笑啊，甚至还有点想哭的冲动……”旁边的周知的方一时乱了方寸，他无奈的抱着金博洋，一边像哄小孩子一样拍着金博洋的后背，一边轻柔的说一切都会好的，周知方的心被紧绞，他抿了抿嘴眉头更加紧皱着，仿佛在做什么决定一样，但他最终还是说出了他一直以来想说的话。  
“其实，早在一个月以前我们就知道了羽生他要订婚了。”周知方看着金博洋的眼睛，他用手指温柔的擦了擦他眼角的眼泪。  
“今天我能下场也是羽生的意思，他让我看你是否离场了，不过并没有，他应该能想到今天是你们的纪念日。”他揉了揉金博洋的发梢，他的每一句话都像刀子一样，一层一层割开了，金博洋的心，他忘记了呼吸，面如死灰的样子像极了死人。  
“原来……一直以来……都是我一个人饰演跳梁小丑的角色啊……”金博洋歪了歪头看着周知方，他不傻，他能听出周知方的意思，以及他们已经提前知道一个月后为什么不告诉自己等等疑团，可过度的悲伤蔓延全身，已经覆盖了最后的理智。  
“是啊……比起结婚报告这种大事，我一个只有自己踯躅于的小小的纪念日又算得了什么呢。”金博洋摇了摇头，一副失魂落魄的样子，周知方尽数看在眼底，只不过这种极其完美的结果超乎了周知方的预期，他却是在原有的基础上添加了一点“佐料”来进行更完美的修饰，不过这反而成了割断羽生结弦与金博洋最后的红线。   
“能载我回去吗，小周。”金博洋没有在多说什么，多做什么，只是默默的拿起背包，穿上他那件橘色衣服，把还在地上的手机捡起来扑落一下灰，用发红的眼睛看着他。  
“这么直接退场……好吧，不过比起先回‘家’，我更想先去带你转转，毕竟先调换心情嘛。”他试探性的瞅了瞅金博洋。  
“从他开始背叛的那一天，从他说出那些的那一刻，那已经不再是家了，而是爱情的墓碑，如果说你是纯粹的想要我给你个答案，不用这么拐弯抹角，我金博洋不会因为一个男人要死不活。”旁边的周知方仿佛被戳破了心事一样，他便挠挠头，表示――  
金博洋不想伤心的地方多呆，他跟周知方招呼了意思便自己先出去了，而周知方则是对着金博洋的背影笑了笑，然后一脸冷漠的进屋子拿自己的东西，场上的羽生也在这个时候搞了一个借口先出来一会，气喘吁吁的他直奔更衣室，发现没有金博洋的时候他如释重负的笑了笑，可一旁的周知方却噗嗤了一声，羽生非常迷茫的用眼神询问他怎么了，他只是摇了摇头，拿起东西，在路过坐着的羽生的时候，手付在羽生肩膀上，在耳边嘲讽般的说道  
“你输了”随后发出一阵诡异的笑声消失了。  
在外面的金博洋今天却破例翻出在自己背包中来来回回将近呆了五个月的烟，他拿出了一根，微微的试探性的点燃了它，不过他并没有急着抽，只是把它转了转，想在思考什么问题一样，转了一会，他暗暗的叹了一口气，仿佛知道了答案一样，这才开始真正的抽烟。  
一个个烟圈从金博洋的口中吐露出来，就像甜言蜜语般尽数飘散，日本的夜晚很美，同时也很冷，如果冒着汗出来应该会感冒吧，金博洋的眼睛微微发亮着，可随后不久依旧恢复如初，现在的他就像是坠入人间烟火的旅人，拼命的挣扎却毫无作用。  
“抽烟不好，博洋什么时候学坏的。”周知方悄无声息的过来，一把拽住了金博洋的烟，随即扔在地下踩灭。金博洋先是愣了愣，然后一笑而过，他径直跨过周知方，去坐副驾驶。车上并不比外面温暖，只不过没有了一道道风刃，周知方看出金博洋有点冷，他把自己放在后座已久的衣服伸手拿了过来，然后给金博洋披上，一开始金博洋还是有点回绝的，因为一个大佬爷们的，像个女人似的传出去会被人笑话，可在周知方坚定的目光下，他还是穿上了，并且小声嘟囔了几句话，一旁的周知方欣慰的笑了笑，随后引起了车子，打开了一曲较为柔和的音乐一路上放着。  
一路上灯红酒绿，莺歌燕舞，如果没看到，应该说这是仙境；如果看到了，应该说这是人间，就像每个人都会喜欢令人笑掉大牙的小品，却没几个人都会直面对那些电视剧里的催人泪下的情节。这，就是人，亦正亦邪，亦真亦假，总是逃避着自己不认为好的事物。  
包括金博洋本人，更准确的说这些都是他自己所体会到的。  
“风景很美对吧，我也这么认为。”手握着方向盘的周知方柔情似蜜般的看了金博洋一眼，示意着他看看前方。  
一片蔚蓝的海岸，每一颗星星的影子都浮现在海平面之上，仿佛每颗在海平面上的星星都像不听父母的劝告，独自一人出来玩却迷失了回家的路。金博洋赞叹着这一幕，他拿出了贴膜破碎的手机，来记录下这美丽的大海。  
很显然这就是目的地了，周知方听下车子，自己先从车子中迈出来，然后绕了半圈到了副驾驶给金博洋，开车门，随后他们一起漫步着，等到走到岸边的时候，周知方  
突然单膝跪地握着金博洋的手仰视般说道。  
“博洋，不，天天，不要再因为羽生伤心了好不好，我会代替他在你心中所有的位置，以各种你想要的形式，朋友，闺密甚至是男朋友我都是可以的。”周知方的眼睛十分发亮的闪硕着，他像一个即将捕食却又在伺机行动的狼。  
金博洋本来就一直处于被周知方单膝跪地所吓到的状态，一直听到“羽生”“男朋友”这几个字眼的时候像丢了魂后他猛地清醒，他极力挣脱周知方紧紧的双手，仿佛在做最后的垂死挣扎一样，因为他太过用力，导致手腕通红，他节节往后退着并且脑袋还像拨浪鼓般的摇着，嘴里还像吐泡泡般的说着“不”，可在前面的周知方步步紧逼着，一块不起眼的石头绊倒了金博洋，使他一屁股坐在沙坪上，他揉了揉脚腕，这时的周知方像居高临上的君王般看着金博洋，一脸黑线的他缓缓蹲下  
“我哪里有说错吗？还是你根本不能接受羽生结弦已经有了未婚妻的现实！醒醒吧！金博洋，你已经是一个对他来说无可厚非的人了！人只有想清楚事实才可以算得上是活明白了！”周知方像疯了一样的摇着金博洋，仿佛要把他带出黑暗之中一样，可在金博洋眼中这一切的一切都成为了疯子一样的行为。  
“你疯了，你疯了！不可以这样的，每个人的路线都不应该是这样的！这个世界...不该这样子的。”金博洋的耳中回响着很多人的话，周知方的疯狂，隋文静韩聪的劝告，羽生结弦的甜言蜜语以及最后的致命一击都在金博洋的脑袋中，他们像石子一样，在狂妄的跳跃着，又像一声声刺耳的嘲笑，抓腮着，金博洋极力的捂住自己的耳朵，可并没有半点作用。  
“如果我疯了那么你也病的不轻！可我这个疯子的话总比羽生结弦那个普通人的甜言蜜语正常多了吧！如果我疯了我便不会说出这一切！如果我疯了那么这些全部欺骗你的花滑大家呢？他们比我更加的疯狂，他们一直在骗你啊！”周知方及其愤怒的抬起头，可当他看到金博洋被吓得泪流满面的时候，终究像一个泄了气的气球似的。  
“我知道了...我还是太着急了吗.”周知方起身把自己的衣服脱下扑到金博洋身上，自己背着街上的路光，像一个拯救全世界的超人英勇无比，却又在孤独悲伤着。  
“先上车吧，这边打不到车的，我知道你可能现在不会想跟一个疯子一车，不过这个疯子把自己搞成这样也可以让你的怜悯心涟漪一下吧。”周知方背对着金博洋，他抚摸着大约头部的位置，像是揉头，像是擦泪，灯光照射出他的影子，长长的，覆盖着金博洋仿佛像一把利刃直劈开大地。金博洋速度起身扑落身上的灰尘，又在犹豫这身上披的衣服和手中拿着的：还他也不是，不还他也不是，自己在犹豫之间人家已经离老远上车了，金博洋小跑过去，打开了后车门坐下，周知方说得很对，自己确是没能接受这一切的一切：羽生结弦突然的结婚报告，周知方的借机上位，都太凑巧了；为什么他会早知道羽生结弦会在gala上做出这样伤人心的事情，为什么又会这个夜深人静的地方告白，这些谜团都没有弄明白。  
“如果……我是说如果，如果羽生结弦没有宣布结婚报告，那……我在你的心中是什么位置呢？”周知方透过后窗镜看向金博洋。  
“纯洁的友谊，普通的朋友，没有更多的了。”金博洋回看周知方，现在的他只想赶快回到那个屋子里收拾好自己的东西，然后迅速远离这个痛彻心扉的地方，没有更多的理由选择留下，也没有更多的理由选择为了一个不必要的人伤心难过寻死觅活。  
“如果……”  
“心都被羽生结弦拿走了，那还有位置这一说头呢？他已经把双份的心给了她的未婚妻，我现在只不过是空壳一个的俗人，怎配拥有爱情这种东西？”金博洋像是知道周知方要说什么似的，抢先一步打断了他的对话，周知方支支吾吾半天只说出了自己糊涂的字眼，不过在金博洋看来这一切都无所谓。  
“既然这是你选择的一切，我也不敢插手，地方到了哦。”周知方示意着金博洋的眼神，透过窗外，房子已经点上了一盏灯，一切都似乎很完美，美丽而又谧静。金博洋看了看房子的主人已经回来了，自己也没有多想什么，只是拿起自己的包来，并没有脱掉外套，开了车门，前脚刚迈出去，周知方就在后面阴魂不散的说了一句：  
“你会后悔的。”周知方眼神直直的瞪着金博洋，直到眼睛微微泛红才停止了注视，自己拿起手机打着什么，而金博洋像被定住了一样，好半天才回过神来淡淡的笑了一下。  
“会的，不过，也许是在以后吧，或者是在死之前吧。”说完他没有在犹豫什么，他掏出门卡打开门进去了，只留给周知方一个背影。  
房子的主人仿佛知道人回来了，从厨房冒出一个头来对着金博洋依旧保持着迷人的笑脸，他咳了一声后浅浅的说到  
“天天回来啦，这是去哪里玩了吗？饭要做好了哦，虽然在晚上会吃胖，不过小小的奖励一下自己也没什么吧。”说完他又缩回头去，专心眼前的寿司和金枪鱼。可在金博洋眼中这一切都变了质，羽生所谓的‘奖励’是在对自己说了完美的结婚报告而奖励吗。他为什么现在还是含情脉脉的看着自己……不对……他看的到底是自己……还是透过自己的影子看着她所谓的未婚妻。  
金博洋的手大幅度的颤抖着，他握紧了拳头，平息下了气来缓缓的说道  
“是啊，去跟小周两个人到海边疯去了，他也跟我讲了许多美丽的故事，直戳人心呢。”金博洋不怀好意的说道，他刻意对某些字眼重读，这可让羽生结弦乱了方寸。  
“是嘛，小周……额……我是说你快进去换衣服吧，也累了一天了。”金博洋没有在多说什么，只是嗯了一声后转头去书房找东西，他身上的外套刺红了羽生结弦的双眼，在切寿司的手不受控制，差点切到自己。  
至于金博洋为什么要进书房，只因这里装满了许许多多的回忆，他望向在墙上挂着的一张又一张照片，每个都是不同的回忆，有的是在比赛时候的，有的是在他们两个一起旅游时候的。金博洋悉数的取下了照片，他自己的摸索着每一张照片，有些已经落了灰尘，他望向最后一张照片，心中阵阵绞痛――那是他确认关系时的第一张照片。  
羽生结弦所拍的，正是他在床上睡觉的样子，许是第一天玩疯了，那时睡得很香。后来羽生结弦在底下用着可爱和七扭八歪的字体写着“憨厚可掬”四个小字，并在旁边画了一个小熊维尼的笑脸。  
“天天，出来吃饭啦。”羽生结弦的声音带回了金博洋遥远的回忆，他没有回应羽生，只是先去洗手间洗了手，然后面无表情的坐在凳子上，等待羽生拿东西，直到羽生  
他才缓缓的说道  
“‘I will be married’可能是我听你说的最流利且无语法错误的句子了。”金博洋望向羽生结弦，他们的眼神相撞，像在战场上两军针锋相对，又像无数个凡人企图诛仙。  
“你……知道了？”羽生结弦率先拜下阵来，他撇过头，不在去面对金博洋，手中的筷子还在微微颤抖着，金博洋看了看，却没有任何情绪波动。也许当你看惯所有发生的一切的时候，世界是这么真实，而事实是多么残忍。  
“托你的福当然知道，说说吧，该怎么解决就怎么解决，该分手搬东西就搬东西。”金博洋放下了手中的筷子，也学着羽生的样子转过头去挽着胳膊，冷漠的说  
“放心好了，你我是感情不合而分手，并非是什么捉奸，我也不想再多墨迹什么。”  
“不行，我不同意！天天我……”  
“羽生结弦，请你认清现在的局势，我是因为感情不合和你分手而不是像一个男朋友一样当场捉奸，所以你还有什么好纠缠的呢？还有不要叫我天天。”金博洋‘啪’的一声拍了桌子径直起身，他直直的看着羽生结弦，手还在扣着桌布，心中强忍着打他一巴掌的欲望。  
“我是有苦衷的……你听我解释……”  
“苦衷？什么苦衷？别跟我说当今时代还有被迫结婚这种老掉牙的行为，如果你真的有苦衷为什么语气欢快的在冰场上说出这个报告，羽生结弦，你真他妈混蛋。”金博洋继续看着羽生结弦，他没有说话，没有点头承认，也没有摇头否认，只是微微低下了头。金博洋最后望得眼睛生疼也没有搞出来了个所以然来，他最后摊坐在凳子上，是啊，他自己已经说出了所有的一切，另外一个当事人也不做解释，这无疑是对金博洋最后的致命一击。他喃喃自语说道  
“你知道吗，咱们的爱情就像烟一样，只要抽了一根就会深陷其中无法自拔，可最后都是烟先抛弃的人。”   
“烟一旦开始，就注定了它的结局――只有消逝。”   
“其实，这是一场飞蛾扑火的冒险，不过我还是去扑羽生结弦你这个火了。”   
“很显然我被烧的遍体鳞伤。”  
羽生结弦依旧没有在说什么，只是头往下低的更低了。金博洋也没有继续怎么为难羽生，他转身过去，羽生才敢抬起头来惭愧的看着他的背影，他在羽生结弦注视的目光下，进了那个他们以前温暖余存的房间。  
在房间里的他，以最快的速度收拾好了行李，本来他在这边搁的东西就没有多少。当他看到了那个印着小熊维尼比心的盒子的时候，他惊住了，他试图让自己镇定下来，然后拿了起来，他的指甲在用力的扣着，最终他摇了摇头，打开了盒子。  
里面的小蜘蛛和小熊维尼依旧握着手，小照片依旧如初，虽然有的已经微微泛黄，但它仍然见证了这一切的发生，经过和结果。金博洋忽然想起来一个东西，随后他从口袋兜子里掏出手机，然后把手机壳打开，拿出了夹在里面将近有好几个月的信纸，最终它被金博洋重重的扔在盒子中随后被紧紧的扣上。  
他再一次不争气的掉下了眼泪。  
当他再一次出来的时候已经好久之后了，他拖着行李箱，低着头，仿佛对这一切都妥协了，行李箱的车咕噜还发这‘唰唰’的声音。他走到了门口时，停下了脚步，回过头来扫视了他们曾经的小屋，每个情景都像幻灯片播放机一样一幕一幕出现在金博洋的眼前，他即将看到羽生结弦的时候，他回过了头带着坚定的语气说道  
“羽生结弦，这是我最后一次为你流泪，还有，再见。”金博洋一脚踏出了房子，他才发现原来脚底是这么的刺痛，可他们的爱情已经到了悬崖的地步，不得不选择放弃，可在这时羽生一把拉住了他说，语气十分委婉又像恳求的说道  
“今天已经很晚了，不如先在这边睡一晚吧。”可金博洋挣脱了羽生结弦，转过头来面对他，那双红肿的双眼另羽生更加惭愧。  
“睡在床上吗？不合规矩吧，还是想让你的未婚妻知道你曾经跟男人一起恋爱过？”金博洋不知道自己什么时候这么咄咄逼人了，他暗暗感慨道每个人都会因为某些事情去改变啊。  
“羽生结弦，恭喜结婚……还有，分手快乐。”金博洋顿了顿然后哽咽了，他不敢在说出一个音符，生怕他最后的倔强被羽生碾碎，更不想再要他那一丝不值钱的怜悯心。他只是背着羽生结弦摆手道别，然后他一口气冲出了羽生的房子，没有任何的犹豫和留恋，更多的是无奈与忧伤。  
金博洋，你至少在最后一刻像个男人，而不是像为了个出轨的男人半死不活的女人。他边走边想着，他出了大门，令他惊讶的是周知方并没有走，他没有说任何东西，只是把行李箱放在后备箱中，随后自己一个人走着，并没有上车，只是望着窗里的周知方淡淡的说了一句他想一个人静静。  
可车内的周知方显然不放心，他一路上开着车缓慢的前行着，跟在金博洋身后，直到他再也忍受不了后说道  
“没了他，你还是金博洋，还是每个粉丝心中的阳光男孩！”周知方不敢直视他现在落魄的样子，不过他并不后悔他所说所做的一切，包括不怀好意的短掉金博洋和羽生结弦之间藕断丝连的线。  
“是啊，没了他我还是金博洋，还是每个粉丝心中的阳光男孩，所以……你还在担心什么呢？”金博洋知道周知方在担心什么，于是他提前说了出来，他自嘲的笑了笑，原来最后这一刻陪着他的人不是羽生，而是周知方，他看了看周知方欲言又止的样子，自己说了出来。  
“放心吧，我不会想不开去寻死觅活的，如果真的寻死，怎么着也得想明白一切吧。”日本的夜晚比起哈尔滨来并不冷，可却有一点凉飕飕的感觉，有点像戳进了人的身体中，骨头发寒。  
“你先走吧，我一会儿就回酒店了，天一亮我就得飞回去了。你现在一直跟着我也不是办法，总不能还盯着我抽烟吧。”周知方支支吾吾了一会儿，最后只说了你一个字表示他此刻心中气愤的心情，随后他打通了一个电话，一边打着一边离开了这里，车咕噜引起一阵金博洋不禁用手挡了挡。  
周知方走后，金博洋继续走着，一路上有几辆车来来往往，几家24小时全营的小店还点着灯，直到他今天负荷过大的腿发出抗议的时候，他才在附近找到了个小公园坐了下来，他摸索着口袋里的烟，只剩下一个了，他边抽烟边仰望着天空，漆黑一片，星星依稀可见，被几片薄云微微遮住的月亮散着暗光，路上的街灯也依旧如初，可那些等下浪漫的誓言却宛如沙子般在风中飘扬一阵后无影无踪。  
离他和羽生分手已经一小时过去了，渐渐的他也喜欢上了烟草的气味，原来不是那么令人厌恶。  
最后一刻烟也抽没了，他看向离着只有一个公路距离的便利店，寻思着在去买盒烟时，他的手机响了。  
【你好你好，您在小店订的寿司桌要过期了哦，您是不来了吗？定金是不退的哦，如果可以的话请您尽快用餐哦。】电话传出一个年迈的声音，流利的日语才让金博洋想起了没有做的事情。  
【不用了，不是，取消了吧，定金就算给你们了吧。】另一端咦了一声，不知道是疑惑还是欣喜居然有这样个傻子像送钱一样的行为。金博洋直接挂断了电话，他知道这并不礼貌，可他现在没有任何兴趣再想什么。  
他无法对此刻的心情做出一个特别合理的解释。  
可能有点像网上你与陌生人聊的掏心掏肺，因为它有着虚拟性，这让你沉醉于此。可他渐渐的冷淡你，这一切又突然像你的现实一样，无人依靠。  
因为你对于他来说已经是一个没有重要意义的人了，你再多感人的言语，再多的夸奖对于他来说就是垃圾，这就是所谓的“新鲜劲儿过了”，直到最后他会刻意的忽视你，屏蔽甚至是删除你这个无关紧要的人员。可你只能默默的看着这一切的发生，最后不尽人意的叹气。  
这一切都过于真实。  
在前一刻你可能和你异地恋的爱人聊的水深火热，可下一刻他却要说睡觉，你不得不终止你们的对话，对他说晚安还要加波浪号，于是乎寂静的夜晚只有你一个人逛着淘宝寻思给他寄点东西，可当你对他设置的QQ特殊铃响起的时候，又觉得痛心，原来自己已经和他到达了这种尴尬的界限。  
这就是所谓的前一秒对你不耐烦的说要睡觉，下一秒拍出个迷人的姿势发出QQ说大家一起嗨当夜猫子啊。  
更像一个为了取悦别人不得不画出笑脸的小丑，可最后自己却忘记了怎么真正的、有温暖的微笑，业绩逐渐下滑，为了不被公司开除，为了刚刚出生的孩子，忍痛割开了一个及其嘲讽的大大的微笑嘴角，永远的笑了起来。  
这一切的一切都像冷水一样浇在了金博洋的头上，发现自己所想的正是平时的自己啊。  
他移动着沉沉的腿，像行尸走肉般走向便利店，一名年轻女士出来了，她做出惊讶的表情，貌似知道眼前呈现出的人是谁，可现在这幅邋遢的样子着实把这位女士吓了一跳，短短的胡茬，没有了以前少年般的活力；淡淡的烟味令他出现了一点真正的男人的样子。金博洋看到了她的反应后用食指抵在自己的嘴唇上示意不要出声，然后她也做到了用手捂住，随后金博洋示意了她身后的架子上的香烟，然后她拿了下来，金博洋拿起来放下一张整票示意不用再找了。  
他出来了后，没有急着拆包装，只是打量着包装盒，方方正正的，每一条棱是那么笔直锐利，他边走边摸着，像个好奇的孩子一样，用着新奇的眼光看待着一个不起眼的东西。可在不远处似乎传来了一阵车轱辘紧急刹车的呲啦呲啦声，金博洋没有理会，继续缓慢的踱步这，他刚走到这条路的一半。  
声音渐渐的离他近了，这时他才发现是一辆失控的小轿车 他看着货车横冲直撞般冲向自己，他却忘记了闪躲，而是静静的看着货车的到来，一声声刺耳的鸣笛声，司机疯狂的脸庞，一句句大声的日语都令他知道这是真实存在的。一直站在门口注视着金博洋身影的妹子大声呼道小心。可他丢下了刚买的最后一个烟，做出一个拥抱世界的姿势，不经想起世界对他的残忍，舆论的矛头、网友的谩骂、对手的嘲笑仿佛还在昨天，是的，他现在已经没有什么可怕的，因为，他已经失去了最后的支柱。  
面对货车的到来，他直勾勾的挺着，脑袋却不经意间回忆着种种。  
〖“天天，糖放多了哦。”  
“没事没事儿，对点水就好了。”  
“天天你最近怎么又胖了。”  
“金慕白的身形你是知道的，嘻嘻，日本太养人了吧。”  
“什么破答案之书，我问它‘我们会一直走下去吗’他却告诉我‘时间会证明一切’”  
“说的有道理呀，这样就说明时间能证明我们爱情的天长地久呀。”  
“天天……”  
“天天……”  
“天天……”〗  
“我觉得我应该要提前去另外一个世界一步了。”  
小周，我答应好了你不会想不开去寻死的，因为我现在已经是想开了去寻死哒。不过很抱歉，我还是没有感觉到后悔。不过我感慨出了一个道理，原来在人死的最后一刻心中想的不是亲人，朋友、老师、同学，却是在自己心中封神爱人啊。  
金博洋破涕为笑。  
哔――哔――呲――  
嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

 

【Drak Paradise】  
Lana Del Rey  
All my friends tell me I should move on  
朋友们告诉我说 生活还是要继续

I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
倦怠的躺卧在海洋 哼唱着你的歌

Ahhh, that's how you sang it  
啊 这是你唱过的又如何

Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
永远的爱着你 这毋庸置疑

Even though you're not here, won't move on  
即使你不在并且无法再继续

Ahhh, that's how we played it  
但那就是我们共同所谱写的一段感情

And there's no remedy for memory of faces  
记忆的容颜已然是无从挽回

Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
就像那段旋律它从未离开过我的脑海

Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
你的影子萦绕着并且时刻提醒我

That everything is fine  
一切安好

But I wish I was dead  
但我还是希望我已经死了

Everytime I close my eyes  
每次我闭上双眼

It's like a dark paradise  
如同身处黑暗的天堂

No one compares to you  
你是无人能及的

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
但是我好怕 怕你已然消失在彼端 不再守候

Everytime I close my eyes  
每次我闭上双眼

It's like a dark paradise  
那就像身处黑暗的天堂般

No one compares to you  
没有 没有人可以替代你

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
我好怕 害怕你已然消失在彼岸 不再守候

All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
朋友们都问我 为何你还在痴心守候

Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on  
我告诉他们 当你找到真实的爱情 你便为它而活

Ahhh, that's why I stay here  
这就是为何我还待在这里

And there's no remedy for memory of faces  
虽然它已是逝去的风花雪月

Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
就像那段旋律从未离开过我的脑海

Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
你的影子萦绕着并且时刻提醒我

That everything is fine  
一切安好

But I wish I was dead  
但是 我还是希望我已经死了

Everytime I close my eyes  
每次我闭上双眼

It's like a dark paradise  
就如同身处黑暗的天堂般

No one compares to you  
没有人可以比的上你 没有

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
我好怕 害怕你已然消失在彼端 不再守候

Everytime I close my eyes  
每次我闭上双眼

It's like a dark paradise  
那感觉就像身处黑暗的天堂

No one compares to you  
你是无人能及

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,  
但是这里没有你 除非那是你在我今夜的梦中出现

Oh oh oh, ha ha ha

I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
那样我便不愿醒来

Oh oh oh, ha ha ha

I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
我真想就此长眠

There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
无药可救 亲爱的我们在梦中相见

And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
在熙熙攘攘的人潮中 我感觉不到你

There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
无处释放 我会在梦中感受你

Telling me I'm fine  
你会和我说一切都很好

Everytime I close my eyes  
每次我闭上双眼

It's like a dark paradise  
那就如同身在黑暗的天堂

No one compares to you  
没有人可以替代你

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
可是我真的好怕 怕你已然消失在彼端

Everytime I close my eyes  
每次我闭上双眼

It's like a dark paradise  
美好如身在黑暗的天堂中

No one compares to you  
没有人 没有人可以比的上你

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,  
但是这里没有了你 亲爱的 除非那是你出现在我今夜的梦中

Oh oh oh, ha ha ha

I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
我不想醒来

Oh oh oh, ha ha ha

I don't wanna wake up from this tonight   
我想就此长眠

 

〖love is colder than death〗  
爱比死冷

**Author's Note:**

> -惊了我这种单细胞生物居然会用ao3了  
> -fo了fo了lof想点红心就点吧，修仙最好  
> -lof指路：9x2333  
> -还有几个支线没写完  
> -你造不我这家伙搞了将近一个点就是为了删每段开头空格（累崩）


End file.
